Patent literature 1: JP 2012-141729 A
Patent literature 2: JP 2008-279060 A
For example, patent literature 1 discloses an authenticity determination system corresponding to a technology regarding a management system performing, while utilizing an information code, a management of a management target attached with the information code such as a management based on an authenticity determination of a product with the information code. According to the authenticity determination system, a pixel value of a first area and a pixel value of a second area where two colors having relation of metamerism are to be printed are specified for each band of multiple band images from the multiple band images obtained by capturing an image of an identification code to be printed in color using metamerism. A spectral reflection spectrum of the first area is presumed using a learning data of a color of the first area, and a pixel value for each band of the first area, and a spectral reflection spectrum of the second area is also presumed using a learning data of a color of the second area, and a pixel value for each band of the second area. Accordingly, an authenticity of the identification code is determined using the spectral reflection spectrum of the first area, which is presumed in this way, and the spectral reflection spectrum of the second area, which is presumed in this way. Thus, by using metamerism to perform an authenticity determination, a cheap and a comparatively strong system is tried to be constructed.
According to a forgery determination system disclosed in patent literature 2, based on whether individual identification information read from an information code that is engraved or the like to a tablet using individual identification information reading apparatus coincides with individual identification information stored in a medicine identification server apparatus, it is determined whether the tablet is counterfeit or not.